


The famous Ryukyu twister game!

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: With Okuda's small arms mostly encapsulated between his, Karma kept feeling her soft skin against his, its cool touches sending tingles down his body. She seemed to recoil each time their skin touched. Perhaps she wasn't accustomed to skin contact but for whatever reason she had somewhat relaxed and, though she was still fixated on the ground while her blush only grew stronger, she had resigned to their skin touching.During his attempts at matchmaking in the Okinawa caves, Korosensei left out a game of twister for Karma and Okuda. After some deliberation, the two surprise themselves and decide to actually play it. Awkwardness and blushing ensue and the two agree never to talk about it again.





	The famous Ryukyu twister game!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I wish there was more of it

"Afraid of not being afraid?" Okuda asked, her eyes wide as she nervously trailed behind "Karma through the cave. "I don't get it."

"Look, when Nagisa faced off with Takaoka, it knocked me on my ass." The redhead answered, continuing forwards with the flashlight in his hand. "And not cause he beat him. The way he was during the whole thing was like, I don't know, he wasn't he least bit affected. I mean in a fight, I'd win, we all know that." Okuda smirked at his offhanded rmark. "But to an assassin, winning a fight doesn't mean squat. That's when it dawned on me - what scared me most of all was not being afraid." The two paused for a moment. "Still though, I won't lose," Karma turned around and said in his usual laid back tone, a warm smile aimed at the girl behind him. "I'll definitely be the one who ends our teacher's life, take my word for it."

"Okay! I can't wait to see who finally ends up killing him!" Okuda smiled brightly.

"Hang on a second. Wasn't this supposed to be a test of courage?" Karma asked, shining his flashlight into the clearing ahead of them, revealing a twister game that Korosensei had set out, with 'The Famous Ryukyu Twister game' obviously written over what was there before. "Cus it's looking to me like the octopus has something a little different in mind."

Okuda stared, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"T-twister?" She read, her hands nervously clutching each other in front of her chest.

"Yeah," Karma responded with a laugh. "Look, it clearly says it's the famous Ryukyu twister game. Obviously teach has done his research."

"Ehm... I kinda looks like he's made it up to me though..." Okuda responded, the side of her lip curling into a sweet smile.

Aw, come on, don't suck the fun out of it," Karma grinned as he began to walk past.

"Okay, fine, h..." Okuda shot back, causing him to pause and face her, her face turning red. "H-how about we play it then?"

There was a short silence as Karma stared straight at her, her uncomfortable squirming only growing worse by the second.

"Yeah, alright," he said and turned around, setting the flashlight down to illuminate the scene.

"W-wait, seriously?" She asked, her arms slowly falling back down to her sides.

"I didn't think you'd be up for it so I didn't ask," Karma answered. "I guess that was a bit stupid from me."

He turned to Okuda, who'd frozen solid, her eyes still following him.

"You alright Okuda? The cold hasn't frozen your body, has it?" He joked, casually taking her hand and lifting it up to his chest in front of her. "O~ku~da?~" He asked in a singsong tone, emphasising each syllable.

"Y-yeah, sorry!" She responded, suddenly coming back to reality, her eyes locked intensely on her hand in his.

"Alright then, let's give it a try," he said while flashing her a warm smile. He turned and made his way towards the twister floor, pausing when he noted Okuda's hand clutching his. "You sure you're not too cold?" He asked, frowning when she immediately let go and faced the ground.

"S-sorry, I'm fine..."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about~" He said in his smoothest tone, redirecting his attention to the floor. "Spin the spinner and will give you your instructions," Karma began to read off the manual by the twister floor. "It will select a limb and a colour, and you and your partner must place that limb on that colour, for example left leg red."

Okuda watched silently as Karma took his position on the twister floor, looking expectantly at her.

"T...This was obviously put here by Korosensei... He's probably up to something silly again..." She half whispered, too embarrassed to step onto the floor.

"What, you're not feeling it anymore?" Karma asked, disappointment clear in his voice. In Okuda's eyes, the mischievous twinkle in his eye briefly faded, his bright grin not quite so wide, and she couldn't take it.

"Of course I'm still feeling it!" She said loudly, marching towards her place on the twister floor in a huff. "Let's just start, okay?"

"What's got you so fired up all of a sudden?" Karma asked. Okuda allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction as his sharp edge instantly returned before instantly falling victim to it.

"N-nothing, l-let's just start, okay?"

"Alright!" Karma began, spinning the dial. "Left leg blue!" He announced, grinning at Okuda. The game was on. The first move was easily completed with a quick leg movement.

"Right arm blue..." Karma frowned. This was going to get very awkward very quickly as both of them ended up in dramatic half squatting poses, their arms crossing over each other.

Karma glanced at Okuda, whose jaw was clenched in grim determination, her eyes fixed on the ground with and her face bright red.

"Right leg red," he said and they both sighed in relief. They could easily do this without moving much.

"Right arm yellow," Karma grinned, realising they'd both have to cross their arms over each other. With slight discomfort, the two ended up with their limbs effectively tangled very quickly.

With Okuda's small arms mostly encapsulated between his, Karma kept feeling her soft skin against his, its cool touches sending tingles down his body. She seemed to recoil each time their skin touched. Perhaps she wasn't accustomed to skin contact but for whatever reason she had somewhat relaxed and, though she was still fixated on the ground while her blush only grew stronger, she had resigned to their skin touching.

"Right leg red... Again," he read, glancing at their feet. Moving their right legs from red to red didn't seem so bad at first but considering how their arms and legs were twisted together it provided plenty of difficulty. After some inconvenient shuffling, resulting in them only becoming more tangled together, they had lost significant stability, Okuda's nervous shaking threatened to bring her to the ground.

"You okay, Okuda?" He asked innocently, his head centimetres away from hers.

"Y-y..." She stuttered, screwnig her eyes shut. "I'm fine... But I might collapse..."

"Sorry to hear that cause now we gotta put our right arms on blue," he read, "even though they're already on blue."

Shuffling her right arm down one position on the blue circles was the last straw for Okuda, and while Karma appeared to be breezing through it himself, she felt herself starting to slip.

"K-Karma! I'm going to-" She began, cutting herself off as one of her arms gave way. Karma, whose body was partially under hers anyway, managed to reposition himself so that when she fell she landed on top of him, instead of the hard stone floor under the twister matt. Their limbs were a mess, their legs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as the two lay, slightly out of breath, on top of each other.

"Are you alright, Okuda?" Karma eventually asked.

Okuda was glad he couldn't see her face with the amount she was blushing, bright red from neck to ears. She didn't want to move, desperately confused but comfortable in her position.

"Fine... Thanks..."

They stayed in their position as she quietly caught her breath for a moment. Okuda slowly sighed, readjusting her glasses as Karma lay quietly on the floor, tempted to fall asleep.

"Y'know someone's gonna get worried if we stay down here for too long," Karma began slyly.

"Y-yes, of course, let's not... Waste any more time!" She stuttered, shooting up from her position on the ground and standing rigid as a pencil. Karma was left mildly disgruntled on the ground before jumping up and landing smoothly on his feet.

"I... Guess we should go, then," he said awkwardly, frowning when he heard Okuda giggle - she'd never seen him talking that awkwardly before. She nodded with a smile and followed him down the cave, away from the twister floor.

"Let's not talk about this to anyone else, okay?" Karma asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Agreed."


End file.
